


Love Live! School Idol Corruption

by ArabianSmut



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coercion, Creampie, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Photography, Sexual Coercion, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Sex, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabianSmut/pseuds/ArabianSmut
Summary: The nine shining stars of Otonokizaka Academy want to reach the top. As a talent agent, you can help them get there, but what levels will they have to sink to first?
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Reader, Yazawa Nico/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Nico's Interview (Reader/Nico)

Otonokizaka Academy isn’t where talent agents would normally find themselves. However, nine special students here caught your eye. Getting in isn’t an issue once you explain to Principal Minami why you came to the quaint little high school. You’re even given a brief tour of the halls before being shown the way to the idol club's room where already one of the girls you’ve set your sights on is waiting.

The first and only member here this early is none other than Nico Yazawa. She has it as part of her daily routine. The others either have different obligations or (in one person’s case) barely make it to class on time most days. For Nico, the time she spent as the sole member trying to build up the club makes this room like a home away from home for her. Your knock on the door interrupts her morning ritual of breakfast and scrolling fashion sites. “Come in!”

Nico eyes you up and down. You’re unfamiliar, but dressed professionally. The 3rd year wonders at first if maybe you’re a new teacher or a parent who got lost. That doesn’t look to be the case. It seems like you were expecting her, or at least that you know where you’re supposed to be. Before you get the chance to explain though, Nico pieces it together. She’s been waiting her whole life for this moment, after all.

She leaps up from her chair excitedly, "C-could it be? Has Nico finally caught the eye of a talent agent!?" She runs up to you and introduces herself properly. "My name is Nico Yazawa! I’m president of the Idol Research Club and the rising star of μ's! It’s an honor to meet you!"

You respectfully return the young idol’s bow before stepping inside and closing the door, locking it behind you. “It’s nice to meet you too.” You tell her your own name. “So this is the idol appreciation club. μ's have really been making a name for themselves, and being the president must be exciting! I would love to know what you can tell me about yourself and the club.”

“Of course, Agent-sensei!” She leads you around the room, showing various idol memorabilia old and new for other idol groups along with pictures and costumes used by the girls. “It’s been my dream to become the best idol ever, and I’ve been working hard for years to make it come true!” Nico looks sadly towards the floor. “For a while, I was the only person left in the club but now with the help of my friends and our shared passion, I know I’ll make that dream a reality!”

Nico holds up her hands in her iconic pose and smiles at you. “Our songs will put a smile on the face of the world! Nico Nico Nii!”

You smile at the girl. It’s hard not to admire her dedication. “Yes, it’s clear you put so much into this group. You’ve really been giving it your all to make sure the club and μ's as a whole thrives. To do it on your own for so long, and at your age, is really commendable.” Your words bring a bright smile to Nico’s face.

You take a seat at the table and begin to record some notes. “There’s no way anyone can deny how cute you are. Easily one of the most adorable idols I ever met.” The high praise has Nico beaming even more but it fades as she realizes there must be a caveat. “Still, you’re so knowledgeable of the idol world that I’m sure you already know. Cuteness alone isn’t enough to make it big. Every idol is cute in her own way, after all.” 

You stop with the notes and look Nico in the eyes. “To really make it in the idol world, you have to stand out. More than that though, you need to be willing to push past any limits, form important industry connections, and do it all with a smile on your face.” By now, Nico feels the heavy air in the room and avoids your gaze. “So, Ms. Yazawa, do you have the resolve to become an idol?”

Nico folds her hands behind her back and looks to the floor. She doesn’t even need a moment to consider your words though. “Of course I do.” Her voice is filled with determination. “I will be the greatest idol in the world. And I can stand out. Don’t let my small size fool you. I know I’m cute, but I’m so much more!”

Nico reaches up with one hand, keeping the other behind her back as she undoes the uniform’s tie. Holding it up with graceful fingers, she lets it fall to the floor. Nico turns away, but not out of nervousness or embarrassment. The ribbons holding her hair in place come off next, letting the locks properly frame her face. She slides her jacket to the floor and you watch from behind her as she fiddles with something in front of her. When Nico turns back around, she’s unbuttoned a bit of her uniform, just enough to reveal a bit of cleavage without it being scandalous.

The girl’s eyes are half open in a sultry gaze and she slowly walks over, her hips swaying gently with every step. Stopping in front of you, Nico reaches out her left hand, tracing a heart just over yours. “Please, Agent-sensei. Don’t doubt how impressive I can be, or how willing I am to prove myself…” There’s something about the tone. You can hear the passion behind every word, and you know she genuinely doesn’t want to pass this opportunity up, but somehow it feels rehearsed, as if she expected this to eventually happen.

Even if you’ve seen her acts before on stage or in a web video, this is something very different. She’s uploaded videos where she plays out a schoolgirl confession, usually leading into a song, but here it’s much more obviously seductive. “Playing a mature character is one thing,” you point out, “but it’s meaningless without the action to back it up.” You rest your hand over hers, still on your chest. “How strong is Ms. Nico Ni’s conviction?”

She has been preparing for this for too long to give up now, no matter how many butterflies fly in her stomach. Nico has read about the darker aspects of the idol industry. She wasn’t blind to them. They didn’t take away from her dream though. She’d resolved a long time ago that if that is what it would come to, she would do whatever it takes. For it to happen now, though, and right here in the school, in the very room she spent so much time planning. In her head she had always imagined a hotel room or the office of an executive. This changes nothing, though.

“Nico keeps her promises.” She pulls her hand free and takes hold of her blouse. Nico moves agonizingly slow, but again there’s no reluctance or hesitation. She’s just playing up the part, and doing it perfectly, with every button undone giving only teasing glances of pale skin and pink fabric underneath. With the last one, her shirt hangs loose and Nico walks up between your legs.

Her face is crimson now as she traces lines down your chest. “But, you know Agent-sensei, a young idol like myself has a lot to learn. Do you think there’s someone who could teach me?” It’s a strange but magical combination in her act. She puts on a mature and alluring performance, and her resolve comes through with how there’s no hesitation, but her small stature and obvious inexperience show through when she feels small doubts if one part is working or not and tries to mix together different ideas.

“I would love to teach you.” Your hands move inside Nico’s shirt, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her the rest of the way between your legs. She is already waiting, closing her eyes and tilting her head towards you to share a kiss. You can’t tell if it’s Nico’s first or not, if she’s inexperienced and innocent, or just nervous. For anyone else to throw something so romantic away so willingly would seem odd but for Nico, it’s a small price to pay for her dream.

Your lips part with hers and you feel her suddenly lick before taking lead again. Your fingers push through the hem of the skirt, brushing the side of her ass. When Nico’s breath hitches following a gentle moan, the kiss breaks. You pull your hands back before motioning to her shirt. “You should take that off.” Nico nods and starts to slide it off her shoulders as she pushes down her skirt, but you grab her wrists to stop her. “Just the shirt,” you clarify. “Leave everything else on.”

Nico is confused by the instructions but doesn’t object. “Um, Agent-sensei, what are you doing?” Your phone is in your hand now, aimed right at the third year. 

“An idol always has to be camera ready, don’t they?” The idea of being filmed undressing on camera almost freezes her up, but Nico pushes through. Her only major concern is what it might do to her career if they’re ever made public, but she has to trust in her new agent to keep them safe. “When you’re ready, strike your pose.”

Nico turns profile to you, tilting her head and resting it on her shoulder. She begins to pull the shirt down with her hand, blowing at the fabric to give herself a natural pout. Every action she takes will have to be camera perfect. She turns the other way, repeating the pose before turning her back to you. Crossing her arms causes the shirt to drop to the floor, leaving her back bare save for the straps of a pink bra. “Is that the pose you wanted, Agent-sensei? Or maybe you want a more mature version of the Nico classic?”

She turns to face you again, her arms still crossed over her chest. At first it seems like the nervousness and the realization of what’s happening finally caught up to her. She’s looking to the ground and seems almost ashamed. “Nico knows she doesn’t have much here, but you should know, Nico is adult enough!” Her hands go up into the pose once again. “Nico Nico Nii!” Her smile is thinner and more subdued, with that half lidded gaze as she proudly shows off the pink bra covering a flat chest.

“That’s perfect!” Nico drops her act for a minute, looking like a more dissheveled and less clothed version of her usual self. Your phone stays firmly in hand the whole time. It’s already filled with plenty of great photos and even a video but it’s time for something more.

“Really?! Ah, that’s gr- huh?” She follows your hand as you now point to the ground between your legs. Nico looks there and sees nothing but the floor. As she returns her gaze upwards, she stops and stares at your crotch, and the erection that’s formed. “Oh, I see…” She breathes in and steps forward, stopping right in front of you before slowly lowering herself to her knees. “Tell me, Agent-sensei. Is it Nico Nii’s mouth that you want?” She rests a hand on your thigh, rubbing it lazily.

This mix of cute innocence, enthusiasm, and sultry if false maturity has been wonderful enough, but this will be its ultimate test. You respond with a nod of your head, saying nothing as you begin to record her once again.

Nico’s hands are slow but deliberate as she gets past your clothes, softly and carefully helping to free your member. She stares in silence, for once forgetting the lines she’s spent so much time rehearsing in her head. It’s something else entirely being face to face with the real thing. Her hands stay on your thighs and she watches the semi-erect length slightly bob up and down.

“Go on then,” you instruct. “Take it with your hands and we’ll see what you can do.” You focus the camera on Nico’s face. Both hands wrap around your cock, gripping it softly and turning the tip to face her before looking up. She meant to meet your gaze but instead stares directly into the phone. “Tell me, Ms. Nico Nii, have you ever seen one in real life before?”

Whether true or not, it doesn’t matter. Nico knows what kind of answer an idol is supposed to give. “No, Agent-Sensei, Nico hasn’t. Are they all like this?” She answers into the camera with the most innocent look on her face. Her small pale hands are a stark contrast, and the soft feel of her palms is almost welcoming thrusts of your hips. She looks to wait for instruction at first before deciding to take matters into her own hands, so to speak.

Nico moves her wrists up and down, slowly stroking you. She continues until you’re fully hard, then switches to using only one hand, the other trailing further down to cup you between your legs. “Does this feel good?” She clearly knows the answer. “Oh, but, Nico Nii offered her mouth, didn’t she? A good idol keeps promises to her fans.”

Without taking her eyes off the camera, Nico moves her head in, her mouth opening just enough to take in the tip of your cock. After a brief suck and a run of her tongue along the tip, she smiles up at you. “Ah, so tasty, Agent-sensei! It’s sweet and salty, like a really good chocolate!” After that eager sound, her mouth returns to work. Any lack of skill on Nico’s part is more than made up for with her enthusiasm as she continues to suck and lick her way down your shaft. “Does it feel good? Is Nico doing well?” Your nodding makes her smile. “Good! Nicho Nicho Nii!” Her mouth engulfs your length again, one hand holding it in place as the other brings up the two fingers to make her best presentation for the camera.

Nico’s hard work quickly pays off, the pressure building up before erupting inside her mouth. After the first load hits the back of her throat, Nico has to pull back, the remainder painting her face and chest with streaks of your cum. Nico is caught off guard for a moment but is quick to pose once more for the camera, making sure the shots won’t go to waste.

She smiles and gives a peace sign. “Thank you for giving me so much of your love!” Her gaze moves from the phone to you and Nico now looks properly nervous. Not because of what she did or how she looks but because of her need to impress you and worry that she didn't do a good enough job. “Did you like it, Agent-sensei?” Some of your cum is about to drip off her chin before she uses a hand to quickly catch it.

Before you can answer, there’s a sound at the door, followed by a knock. “Nico-chi, are you in there? Why’s the door locked?”


	2. Nozomi's Interview (Reader/Nozomi)

Nico freezes up and looks down at her state. Both of you recognize Nozomi’s voice on the other side of the door. With no time to waste, the girl rushes to her feet and starts cleaning up. There’s not much she can do about her hair, but she at least closes her shirt back up and wipes off her face. There’s another knock. “Just a moment!” Nico is scrambling now, making sure the scene is clear before rushing over to open the door.

“Finally, why did y- oh!” Nozomi Tojo stops after taking a step into the room. She spends a good amount of time giving you an inquisitive look before something seems to dawn on her. “And who might you be?” She looks over to Nico. The girl had managed to get her shirt closed up but there was nothing she could do about the hair other than try to straighten it out. Her shirt is still tucked out of her skirt, the whole ensemble looking clearly disheveled. That isn’t helped by the jacket remaining on the ground or a wet spot on parts of Nico’s uniform.

“Oh, this is Agent-sensei! We were just uh…”

You properly introduce yourself. “Miss Yazawa was telling me about µ's and what makes the group so special. This club is really amazing.” Nozomi has walked further into the room while listening.

“I see.” She stops to pick up Nico’s jacket and holds it out. “You need to take better care of your uniform, Nico-chi. Next time I see you in this state, you’ll get washi washi.” The other girl rushes over to grab it. “Oh, and you have a bit of cream on your mouth.”

Nico jumps in surprise, quickly wiping her lips. “Ah, I was having breakfast during the meeting and must not have noticed!”

“Mmhmm,” Nozomi mutters. She folds her arms over her chest, not taking her eyes off you and smiling the whole time. “What did you have for breakfast? It smells delicious.” It’s no mystery what she’s referring to, the scent of your orgasm still heavy in the air.

“Just my usual!” Nico hurriedly changes the subject. “Agent-sensei was talking about representing µ's. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes it is. Ms. Yazawa gave me a good idea of what µ's and this opportunity mean to her, and what skills she brings to the table.” Nico’s face seems paler than usual after you say that. She moves a step back to try and avoid being in line of sight of her friend.

“I’m sure she did.” Nozomi takes her bag off and sets it on the table. “So Agent-san, I take it then that each of us will be conducting one of these interviews?” You nod in agreement. That was the plan from the start, after all. The hard part was going to be getting each girl separate. Most of them wouldn’t be as willing as Nico though. “Then I supposed that means I’m next? I can go ahead and begin if you have the time.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary!” Nico steps forward again, standing between the two of you. “After all, as club president, things like this are my responsibility. I can handle all the discussions going forward. That isn’t a problem, is it AgjAAAAAAAAAH!”

With Nico’s back to her, Nozomi took the chance to strike. Her hands were on the flat chest before Nico could stop her. “Washi washi,” Nozomi mutters with a squeeze of the other girl’s breasts. Her hands inevitably cause the shirt to rub your cum into Nico’s chest. If she notices how strangely moist the clothes are though, Nozomi doesn’t say. “That won’t do at all, Nico-chi. If we aren’t each interviewed separately, then how will Agent-san come to understand our individual talents? It wouldn’t be fair for the group.”

Nico manages to push her off and steps away. She wants to raise another complaint but is cut off. “Besides, you need to go fix yourself up. You wouldn’t want anyone to see your uniform in that state. It’s not becoming of an idol.” Nico knows there’s nothing she can say at this point that wouldn’t raise suspicion. She can’t stop worrying though. The other girls probably don’t know about this part of being an idol, or at least, they won’t be prepared for it as a reality. There’s nothing she can do about it now though. Nozomi is a smart girl though. Nico just has to trust in her friend.

Nozomi follows Nico to the door, closing it after the smaller girl leaves. You hear the distinct click of the lock before she returns to her bag. Taking a deck of cards out of it, she begins to shuffle them. “So you’re a talent agent. That’s not all though, is it?” She drums her fingers on the deck before looking you in the eyes. Despite her more relaxed and soft appearance compared to Nico, you feel an intense aura from her gaze as if she’s reading into your very soul.

“You didn’t just interview Nico about her singing or her dreams. We both know that. I’d love to know what else happened, but more importantly, I want to know why you’re actually here.”

Whether it’s magic or just perfect intuition, it really is impossible to tell. What is clear though is that there’s no point in trying to hide anything from her. “I do want to represent µ's and help bring the group to the top. That much is true. I’ll do everything I can to make you all idols known around the world. Not only do you all deserve it for being so talented, but being your agent means I would get the rewards.”

Nozomi rests the tarot deck on the table before drawing a card. She places it between two fingers and begins to rub the corner on her lips. “Hmm, and what rewards would that be? You don’t just mean money or the prestige of being a famous group’s agent after all.” You begin to list them off on your fingers. Nico, Hanayo, Rin, Umi, her… Nozomi laughs, pointing the card at you. “And what exactly will you do with us?”

“Whatever I want.” There’s no use in denying your full intentions. “Put you in whatever outfits I like, have you put on private shows, kiss you, fuck you, and keep photos and videos of it all for my own personal collection.”

For Nico, the more subtle implications worked well. With the other girls, there’s no telling what would be the best strategy. When it comes to Nozomi though, the direct approach is perfect. She holds the tarot card to her chin like a noblewoman carrying a fan. “And just what why is it, Agent-san, that you think you will get to pick our clothes or kiss us, let alone fuck us.” Nozomi’s voice seems lower, breathier, with those last two words.

Not much thought is needed for the answer. You close the distance between yourself and Nozomi. “Because being idols is a dream shared by the entire group. Even if some of you are more driven than others, you all want to see each other succeed. You’ll do anything to make it happen. Some will take a lot of convincing, of course. Nico took none at all, and some may even want it.” You reach your hands up to Nozomi’s chest, giving her large breasts a firm squeeze. “What was it you said to Nico? Washi washi?”

The sudden attention to such a sensitive area manages a rare moment of catching Nozomi off guard, causing her to falter and gasp. Her shoulders tense, pushing the ample chest further into your touch. “Ah, that’s not exactly how it’s done but you have the general idea…” She mutters through gritted teeth. Nozomi steps back, giving herself a chance to recover her normal calm and collected appearance.  
The room is silent as Nozomi seems to consider the situation. She bites her bottom lip, her gaze moving down to your crotch during the quiet contemplation. Finally, Nozomi looks at the tarot card still in her hand. She starts to smile again and places the card back on the deck. “Interesting…” Nozomi pulls off her jacket and school tie, carefully laying them on a nearby chair before standing in front of you again. She closes her hands together in front of her chest and you watch her start to struggle with something. “You aren’t wrong, I suppose. This is something I want.” She grins at you. “Just see that you don’t make me regret it, _Agent-dono_.” There’s a playfulness in how she uses the honorific that few could get away with.

With some effort, the first button of her shirt is undone.It seems like she becomes even more relaxed and her chest seems to push forward even more. Already you can see a fair amount of cleavage. “That’s better. These uniforms weren’t made for girls like me.” Nozomi says it matter of factly, not seeming bothered or ashamed. In terms of appearance, she and Nico are nearly exact opposites. Nozomi’s voluptuous body is invitingly soft, and she knows it. Where Nico had put on a show, playing up the maturity of the situation, Nozomi is very nonchalant, letting you watch as she undoes each button before slipping out of the shirt without any fanfare and placing it on the chair.

Resting one arm under the plain white bra, she pushes her chest up proudly so you can admire every curve and fold of her body. “You’ll have to forgive me, Agent-dono. With how tight the uniform is already, it’s usually best for me to be wearing something white and plain under it if I want to maintain some modesty. If I had known you would be here today, I would have picked something more appropriate.”

“It’s okay.” It’s clear though she doesn’t need your reassurance. “I’m sure you’ll more than make up for it next time.”

“Hmm…” Nozomi chuckles. “How are you so certain there will be a next time? After all, this interview is for you as well. I need to see if you have what it takes to manage our group. It can be a lot, and it looked like Nico already took quite a bit out of you. Are you sure you have the energy to keep up with nine active girls?” Nozomi reaches her hand down without breaking her stare from yours. She smirks and closes her fingers around your bulge. “Well, I suppose there’s only one way to find out.”

Nozomi’s hand presses against the crotch, her chest to your body, and her lips to yours. While Nico had been eager to please, the forwardness here feels different. She knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to go for it. Her warm, even matronly, face hid something far from innocent. She isn’t shy with her tongue, or with having her hand play with your erection. She breaks the kiss, panting lightly and pushing you back to the chair. “It’s time for my special talent, isn’t it?”

Her bra comes off with practiced ease, massive tits bouncing free the moment they can. She runs her hands on the side of her breasts before cupping them from under, each one more than she could hope to contain. “Well, Agent-dono? What do you think of my charm points?” Nozomi doesn’t wait for an answer, moving down to her knees in a pose strikingly similar to Nico’s just a short time before. It takes her no time at all to have your cock out in the open once again. There hadn’t been much time to clean up, leaving you still slick with saliva and cum. “Oh my, you and Nico did make a mess, didn’t you? That should make this easier though, shouldn’t it?”

The voluptuous idol rests your cock between her breasts before squeezing them against it and beginning to slowly rub them up and down the length. There isn’t much choice but to let Nozomi take the lead. There isn’t any sense of inexperience at all. One way or another, she’s had practice, moving her pillowy breasts perfectly to keep you excited. The concentration on her face and heavy breathing let you know she’s enjoying it too. Feeling overly sensitive probably helps.

Leaning her head forward, she briefly sucks the head. “Mm... “ Nozomi looks up and smiles. “Agent-dono’s semen and Nico-chi’s spit, it’s like I’m giving her an indirect kiss on your penis, isn’t it?” As if to drive the point home, Nozomi kisses the tip. “I wonder though, she already had a taste of you, and just a short while ago.” She looks at the clock, deciding on what to do. “If we had more time, I’d see this through to the end. It’s going to take too long though, isn’t it? That’s a shame…”

With a sigh, Nozomi suddenly stops and gets to her feet. “We’ll just have to finish you that way another time.” Disappointed and wound up, you stand as well, starting to get your clothes on. “What are you doing?” When you look over to the girl, you see she’s removed her school skirt, now standing in violet lace panties that couldn’t clash more with the white bra she had on previously. “Done already?”


	3. Noble Union (Reader/Nozomi)

Wanting to clear up any confusion, Nozomi leans back on the desk, resting her hands behind her and causing her chest to stick out even more prominently. “I meant we don’t have time for me to finish you with my breasts. That should have been my point of pride, after all. Well, I probably could, but then there wouldn’t be time for you to recover before I had to leave.” She shakes her head. “I can’t pass up the opportunity to be the first of µ's to fully experience you.”

She pats the table. “If you do it here, then it would be like planting a flag right in the home of our idol group. Everyday, we’d be reminded of you and what we did to become the greatest idols in the world.” Grabbing you by your hand, Nozomi pulls you into another kiss before pushing herself up onto the desk, her body jiggling delightfully when she does. “Come on then, Agent-dono. Weren’t you the one who said you wanted to fuck me?”

The girl leans back as she takes hold of the panties and pushes them down. With a kick, she sends them flying to you. Her legs are spread, her hands between them holding a tarot card. Smiling, Nozomi turns it over to reveal The Emperor. “Come fuck me, your majesty.” 

There is so much of Nozomi’s gorgeous body to explore. It’s impossible to keep your hands off her. Her breasts may be the main attraction, getting sounds of pleasure from the girl with every squeeze. Then there’s her thighs, with slowly fading pink handprints whenever you grab them. Her soft waist or arms, her hair, even her hands. Everywhere you touch seems to be met with joy.

She takes the card, placing it between her lips again and revealing the last thing hidden from you. Her pussy lips are slightly spread, showing a bit of pink. Every sense is screaming to you how excited she is. The air’s heavy with the smell of arousal, her pussy is soaking wet, the sound of her breathing is heavy and punctuated with gentle moans, and her body is shaking and sweating in excitement. You aren’t in much of a better state.

If you intended to be slow and gentle, Nozomi put an immediate end to that. The second your tip was at her entrance, her legs wrapped around you, pushing you in. “Please, fuck me.” There’s no going against her insistence or taking your time. From the first thrust, you’re sinking into her depths. Her pussy squeezes your cock as if trying to milk it desperately. Her entire body insists on something hard and rough.

You realize the card in her mouth does nothing to keep Nozomi quiet. The normally calm and soft idol is already loudly proclaiming her pleasure. The lewd sounds coming out of her mouth would be perfect if you weren’t in the middle of a high school filled with students and teachers. Desperate to keep her from making too much noise, you grab the only thing on hand, balling up and shoving her own panties into her mouth.

Nozomi’s eyes widened in surprise before returning to a pleased expression. She bites down on the fabric and groans into it. It helps, but not much, especially with all the other sounds filling the room. The table gets pushed and scrapes across the floor from every thrust. There’s the echo of skin hitting skin every time you fill her. Your own noises of pleasure mix into the symphony of sex, building up to an orgasmic crescendo. 

She lays back from her climax, her ample chest bouncing with every heaving breath. Her hands reach between the two of you, stroking your cock to make sure she gets every single drop of cum. Only when it’s completely drained is she satisfied enough to let go. As soon as you pull out your white cream starts dripping down her leg. The girl catches it, bringing the cream up to rub against her own slit and running it through her hairs of her bush.

“My, I guess you did have a lot left in you, even after Nico.” Nozomi is sitting up and looking at the balled up panties now in her hand. “This won’t do…” She mutters, unfurling it. “Luckily I have a change of clothes in my locker. I always knew I’d need them some day.” She begins to put her skirt back on, leaving her underwear on the table. “I think it’s safe to say we both passed the interview. Don’t you agree?”

You’re not given much time for recovery before having this conversation. “Yes, you were amazing. Was that your f-”

“Tut tut!” Nozomi presses her finger to your lips, cutting you off. “You know better than to ask a girl that, don’t you? I would hope it doesn't matter either way. You’re going to have all nine of us, after all. Don’t tell me you’d be jealous, Agent-dono.” She slips her shirt back on, leaving it hanging loose off her shoulders and very slowly doing the buttons back up. She gasps as the fabric brushes against her bare nipples.

“You’re okay with me being your agent, then? Even though I plan to do this with all of you?” Considering Nico had been trying to prevent getting anyone else directly involved, Nozomi’s attitude is a surprise.

She grins, kissing you again. “Of course, we all want to see µ's succeed after all. You’re going to make that dream come true. If I can help them have some fun along the way, then that’s even better. Don’t you agree?” Nozomi has the last button in place with some effort. The lack of a bra ruins any modesty the uniform might provide. Her breasts press against the confines of the fabric, leaving nothing to the imagination. Strands of hair that fell out of the pigtails, and the streak of cum running down her leg before seeping into her thigh high socks aren’t helping matters. It’s a wonder how she plans to walk around the halls like that, but the girl doesn’t seem worried about this detail.

She walks back to the table, starting to pack the rest of her things. “I suppose you can keep those.” Nozomi motions to her bra and underwear, still on the table. “Think of them as trophies to help you remember today. They’ll go well with Nico-chi’s bows.” You see the ribbons in question lying on the floor. In her rush, she must have forgotten them. Something else Nozomi said still has your attention though.

“What do you mean if you can help them have some fun?”

Nozomi smiles, happy you caught that comment. “Well I suppose I should say helping you instead. You won’t be able to convince all of them on your own. Nico was easy. She is the most dedicated to becoming an idol and knows every aspect of the industry. She’s been preparing herself for someone like you. What about the others, though? Who would be easiest, hmm…”

She starts thinking it over, tapping her chin. “Eli-chi or Honoka will probably be the easiest two to convince. Eli’s smart and has no tolerance for deception. She’s driven though, and will do what it takes to reach the top. Plus with her past and knowledge, she probably knows what to expect. Honoka isn’t the brightest and probably will be hard to convince just because she won’t understand what you mean or why she’d need to do this. Once she’s convinced of an idea though, she won’t quit. With her energy, the other girls will be more drawn to do what you want.”

While both options need consideration, you still have questions. “Why are you suggesting this? Aren’t you worried about exposing your friends to this kind of corruption?” From her soft, motherly features, people expect she would be more protective of the group. You’ve already seen a more real side of her though.

“Of course I care about my friends, and that’s part of why I’m doing this.” Nozomi holds up the card she’d shown you earlier before handing it over. “The Emperor, wisdom, power, and leadership. If we’re destined to be at the top, then you’re destined to lead us there.” You take the card, looking it over and asking her what the other part is. She winks at you. “Well, they’re cute girls, of course. It’ll be fun to see what ideas you have with all of them.”

She begins to walk to the door before turning to you again. “Oh, but they are my friends. I love each of them so very much. I’ll help you convince them, but make no mistake, I won’t let you hurt any of them.” There’s that pure looking smile again, but from Nozomi’s eyes there’s a stare that chills to the bone. You can’t say what she would do if you go against that, but you know better than to find out. You let her know you understand and the atmosphere immediately becomes more relaxed. “Great, I need to get cleaned up and changed before class. I would suggest waiting here a bit before leaving. We can meet after school to discuss what to do next. Just tell me where to meet you.”

After exchanging information, Nozomi gets ready to leave. “I knew today would be interesting the moment I drew my card. I never would have imagined what it actually meant.”

“What one did you draw?” Instead of saying, Nozomi smiles and shares another kiss. She takes out another tarot card and holds it up. The Empress. After she leaves, you close the door again and lock it. You have a chance to take a seat and relax for a bit. The underwear and ties sit together in a pile for you to take but there’s also the matter of the mess. If you don’t clean it up before you leave then it’s going to raise a lot of questions. Luckily you have a lot to think about while taking care of that. Like how you already had two willing and eager participants, and how one of them was going to knowingly assist in your goal.

There’s still the matter of deciding who to go for next. Like Nozomi said, neither Honoka nor Eli will be as easy, but they both have a lot of pull in the group. Once the stronger personalities are convinced, the rest are only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still deciding on the next character for the story but leaning towards Eli. Then I would just move down by year groups.
> 
> If you're enjoying the story so far, then please follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/arabiansmut for updates to this and other works!


End file.
